Reacción en cadena
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Siguiente generación, siguientes personajes y aventuras. / Serie de historias cortas /2: Clary observaba a su hija y sabía que ella era toda una Herondale. Cumplía los tres requisitos. Primero: Atractiva. Segundo: Egocéntrica y sarcástica. Tercero: Un odio potente e irracional hacia los patos.
1. I: Siempre

_Disclaimer:__ The Mortal Instrument y sus personajes, -salvo algunos que se adaptan a este fic en particular-, no me pertenecen. Si no que a la gran y hermosa Cassandra Clare, a quien admiro mucho._

**¡Advertencia!: Ahora que tengo su atención, si no han terminado de leer Los orígenes, les advierto que esta historia tiene spoiler. Así que, sugerencia, si no lo han leído, no lean esto. Si igual lo harán, bueno, es bajo su responsabilidad. **

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, aquí he venido con mi serie de historias cortas (los cuales dije que subiría) sobre la nueva generación de Cazadores de sombras. Ojala les guste, el título de toda la colección de historias es "Reacción en cadena", si, por una razón, tal vez un día la diga...a menos que lo sepan, porque podría ser deducible. Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron en mi otro drabble, me alegra un montón que les guste porque eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo.

Bueno, pues nada, a comenzar con el primer drabble.

Leed, cuanto queráis~

* * *

******Siempre.**

"La vida es una rueda que va girando._"_

* * *

Tessa Gray. No, Tessa Herondale bajo el apellido del hombre con quien se casó, su único esposo. Una de las dos personas a quien pudo regalar su amor. Había vivido mucho tiempo, siempre recordando su vida junto a Jem y Will. ¡Que tiempos tan gloriosos!

Los añoraba…

Añoraba escuchar el violín de Jem, ver su sonrisa y escuchar su dulce voz cuando decía algún comentario, de manera calmada. A Will diciendo algo ridículamente gracioso y sarcástico, admirar nuevamente el asombroso azul en sus ojos y reír con sus comentarios.

Cuando había vuelto a su ciudad, New York, junto con Magnus, vio como el lugar y las personas cambiaban. El mundo avanzaba y ella seguía igual; la misma chica de cabello castaño, alta y ojos grises. Recordaba, -poco-, el tono en los ojos de Will. El sonido del violín de Jem. Y un día de invierno cuando estaba sentada en una cafetería atendida por un hada con una sonrisa traviesa, y pudo observar como una cazadora de sombras entraba, con su equipo, sus runas decorando su piel expuesta de los brazos y parte del pecho, con un cabello de fuego suelto por su espalda. No pudo evitar recordar a sus amigos. A quienes amo.

Tessa con un dolor en su corazón se levanto, pensando en aquellos años tan buenos. No podía soportar aquellas memorias, le dolía demasiado, era una herida abierta que seguiría ahí por siempre.

Fue entonces, inevitable, que chocara contra la diminuta chica, -como Charlotte-, quien levanto la mirada para disculparse de manera automática y Tessa vio sus ojos. Un jadeo inconsciente se le escapo por la sorpresa. Aquellos ojos…

Como Will. Azules, un azul único, del tono del cielo cuando se junta con el mar.

—Lo siento. —se disculpo la extraña.

Tessa no podía hablar. Simplemente negó con la cabeza, temblando. Estaba hecho un enredo de pensamientos, recuerdos, sentimientos y más. Todo la golpeo como una tremenda ola de manera sorpresiva.

—No es…nada —balbuceo con esfuerzo.

La chica la analizo con aquella mirada tan intuitiva que tenían los _nephilim _y pareció que iba agregar algo más, pero una voz la detuvo:

— ¡Zoe Herondale! —Llamo la voz— ¡Cuando sin verte por estos lares!

Ella se deslizo con agilidad, -digna de un cazador de sombras-, y fue hacia la persona. Una sonrisa socarrona bailaba en sus labios.

Tessa rápidamente se escabullo, abrumada. _"Herondale",_ ella era una de su familia. Su descendencia, de ella y de Will. Es cierto que había pasado mucho tiempo y no era, para nada, directa pero aun así es su sangre. Tal vez la bisnieta de la bisnieta de su bisnieta, o más. No podía sacar la cuenta porque sus pensamientos eran confusos. Aun así…su familia.

Y esos ojos no eran de otro que de su Will.

Tessa no pudo más que sonreír y sentirse feliz al saber que algo de Will se había mantenido en el mundo. Algo de su belleza y encanto. Seguiría vivo, él y su linaje.

Con una sonrisa que de a poco se ensanchaba en su rostro, Tessa salió de la cafetería, bajo la atenta mirada de Zoe que no podía dejar de tener un sentimiento en el pecho y una extraña sensación de que aquella chica se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

* * *

¡Ojala les haya gustado! Esa fue la primera historia que da una pequeña introducción. Espero no haberles arruinado algo, espero, espero.

Bueno, ¡Manden reviews! Que eso alegra el alma de uno y la suya propia, ayuden a esta extraña autora escribiendo algo en el recuadro de abajo y luego enviandoselo. Muchas gracias por leer.

Nos vemos.

**Nitta, se despide. **


	2. II: Ser toda una Herondale

_Disclaimer:__ The Mortal Instrument y sus personajes, -salvo algunos que se adaptan a este fic en particular-, no me pertenecen. Si no que a la gran y hermosa Cassandra Clare, a quien admiro mucho._

¡Hola, gente! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, muchas gracias a quienes comentaron en el primer drabble o historia corta. Lo que sea. ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro que les haya gustado. Así que ahora tengo el segundo. Yo quiero narrarles que antes de leer Cazadores de sombras yo también tenía (y tengo) un problema con los patos. Uno me mordió cuando lo quería alimentar y bueno.

Ojala les guste esta historia.

Leed, cuanto queráis~

* * *

**Ser todo una Herondale.**

"Pequeñas bestias sanguinarias. Nunca te fíes de un pato."

Will Herondale.

* * *

Había ciertas características que hacían que una persona fuera un/a Herondale por completo. Cosas que hacían y uno al instante dijera _«No, debe de ser Herondale». _Primero: el infaltable atractivo que cada miembro tenía. Segundo: El egocentrismo en sus palabras y comentarios sarcásticos e irónicos. Tercero: El odio irracional hacia…

—Lo que importa es el interior, Zoe —suspiro Louis Carstairs aunque una sonrisa cariñosa lo acompañaba. Se lamía los dedos luego de haber comido una barra de chocolate.

—Esa es la excusa de la gente fea —Zoe arrugo la nariz—. Créeme, nadie ve por primera vez a una persona y dice: _«Vaya, que esta chica debe de ser muy simpática aunque tenga el labial corrido y la ropa no le combine». _

Clary rodó los ojos ante la respuesta de su hija. Ella se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina practicando unas cuentas runas cuando Zoe, su hija de quince años y su _parabatai _Louis Carstairs entraron porque el último quería comer algo.

Aquella lista de _"Cosas que hacen a una persona un Herondale",_ la había hecho con Simon hace mucho tiempo. Cuando supieron que estaba embarazada y se preguntaron cómo serían sus hijos. Tal como supusieron Zoe tenía un atractivo infaltable. Además del egocentrismo y confianza que la acompañaban. Así que las dos primeras partes se cumplían perfectamente. Y, bueno, la tercera…

—Louis, quieres apurarte. ¿Tienes un agujero en el estomago o qué? _Comes todo_ el día.

—Soy tan dulce y amable, además de atractivo, que debo comer para estar en forma.

Zoe comenzó a hacer círculos en la mesa mientras miraba a Louis buscar otra cosa en el refrigerador del instituto.

—Ay, por el ángel.

—Zoe…—Clary estaba a punto de decir algo pero se callo.

Louis, con medio cuerpo dentro del refrigerador, dijo:

—Si quieres luego podemos ir a hacer algo.

Él no pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa que se le formo en los labios a Zoe. Para luego soltar: —Vamos a buscar algo a lo que patearle el trasero.

—Estaba pensando, más bien, una simple salida a lo desconocido. —Louis saco la cabeza del refrigerador—¿Ir a _Central Park _y…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Zoe se dio la vuelta y lo miro con sus ojos envueltos en llamas azules. Apretó los labios para luego comentar:

—Yo no pongo un pie en ese asqueroso lugar a menos que sea de lo más necesario —bufo y se cruzo de brazos—. Esta lleno de patos, _asquerosas bestias asesinas. _

Louis no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Al final consiguió otra cosa para tragar así que camino hacia su _parabatai. _Le puso una mano en la cabeza (ya que era por varios centímetros más alto) y le dijo de manera dulce:

—Vale, nada de patos pero iremos a buscar una criatura repugnante que puedas degollar.

—Excelente —Zoe sonrió emocionada por la idea y camino hacia la puerta de la cocina. Seguida de cerca por el chico—. Adiós, mamá.

—Adiós. Cuídense.

Una vez ambos fuera, Clary todavía podía escuchar una ridícula discusión que mantenían sobre los patos y que intentaban dominar el mundo.

Si, su hija era toda una Herondale: atractiva, egocéntrica y con un odio potente e irracional hacia los patos.

* * *

Ojala que les haya gustado, eh. Si quieren manden reviews, que sirven para saber si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo y asi. Patos, glup...

**Nitta, se despide. **


End file.
